


You're a Good Omen

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [65]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ancient History and Mythology, Angel Betty, Demon Jughead, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Omens Loosely Inspired, Happy Ending, Mythology - Freeform, Oblivious Betty, Pre-Slash, Set in London, camp riverdale, pining Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Demon Jughead is a little bit in love with Angel Betty and has been for centuries.My story for Theme One of the CAMP RIVERDALE event: Ancient History and Mythology





	You're a Good Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theheavycrown and ithoughtyoulikedmereckless because they are angels and I do not deserve them.

Jughead spots Betty wince as he motions for the waiter to bring him a second helping of Angel food cake. 

He sighs, polishing off his champagne, and turning to her. “What’s wrong, Betts? Are you not hungry?” He looks down at her plate: still mostly full. 

“No, I’m- just-“ her cheeks go a little red, and he thinks, not for the first time: _im so in love with you._ “Two desserts, Juggie? That’s gluttony and-“

“I am a demon,” he reminds her, and she gives him a fond _thwack_ on the arm. 

“I know that,” she says, but her voice seems to say: _i try to forget that you are._

Jughead swallows a little dryly at that, and wonders what to say. It’s been so long since they saw each other last, but she’s no less beautiful. Still his angel in every single way: her cream skin, her golden blonde hair, the shimmering halo he can barely make out. Those sky blue eyes. 

She’s in a pretty white dress, fitting with this time period, but women’s fashion is a little harder to keep up with. It’s easier for him: sleek black suit, and he’s generally fine. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says, because she looks worried, and she shoots him a small smile. Her eyes are still guilty. 

“I miss you too, Juggie, but if they-“ she looks up at the ceiling, “-if they found out I was hanging out with you, they’d-“

“Cause the second flood? Kickstart the apocalypse?” He rolls his eyes, “that’s a little old school, Betty. No one’s really enforcing the law anymore. Besides, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

She nods, reaching across the table to touch his hand. 

He yearns for more, but he’ll take what he can. “Meet me again next week,” he blurts, and Betty considers him carefully. 

“I will, _if_ you promise not to cause any mayhem.”

She’s asking him to change his nature, and he can’t. “I’ll try,” he promises, and that’s enough. 

***

When Betty chooses the venue, they end up in a small cafe nestled on the outskirts of London two weeks later. All the tea is honey and lemon and ginger and Jughead looks aground, body craving something _hotter._

“No coffee?” He frowns, scratching his neck, “with a little shot of whiskey?” Something to remind him of flames. Of _home._

Betty pours him some tea out of a fine china pot. “Just herbal teas. Apples have a lot of caffeine in them, if you’re looking for a pick-me-up.”

Apples. He gives her an unimpressed look. “If you’re bringing up what I think you are, that’s in poor taste, my angel.”

She blushes at the nickname, but shrugs. She's in some smoky white lace that dapples across her shoulders and he can't stop staring at it. “I can’t just let it go, can I? You doomed all of humanity.”

“I disagree,” Jughead quips, taking a sip of the tea. “Humanity doomed themselves.”

His blonde beauty scowls at him, and folds her napkin angrily. “I need to go.” She says, “I have miracles to perform.”

Jughead watches her stand, astounded for a moment, before hastily getting to his feet and following her out. “Wait- what do you mean miracles? You’re not allowed to perform miracles!”

It’s a bright, warm day, and there’s not a cloud in the sky. 

Betty falters a little, and whistles for a taxi. 

Jughead gasps with realisation and she spins around-

“It’s not what you think!” She insists, but he’s already pieced it together.

“Oh my god, you’ve been performing miracles.” He’s a little impressed, actually, she’s not quite the goody-two-shoes she’s been acting like for the past few centuries. “I can’t believe it,” a grin spreads across his face, and he shakes his head. “Betty Cooper, that’s breaking the rules. I wonder what the man upstairs would say.”

“You’re a jerk,” Betty sighs, but she lets him get in the cab with her. 

It turns out, she’s been been performing tons of miracles everyday. Helping a guy get over smoking, ensuring a girl gets a good mark on her exam, helping someone else get a good nights sleep- and it’s all against the rules. 

Even Jughead doesn’t break the rules. But then again, that’s more because he doesn’t particularly _want_ to make people have bad days if he can help it. Sure, it’s in his nature, but if the young boy doesn’t _have_ to break his leg tripping over a gap in the pavement, then Jughead doesn’t really want him to. 

Betty’s house is different to the one he remembers.

But that’s probably because the last time he saw her home it was in Italy, an apartment on the top floor near some famous artist. Long dead now.

Now, it’s in the English country, and it’s a sweet cottage with forestry all around it. 

It feels _right_ being here with her, and for some reason, knowing that she’s been breaking the rules, he’s encouraged.

“Betty,” he says, looking down into her eyes, “should we just- go? Leave this planet, leave them.” He gestures to the ceiling and the ground. “Start afresh, just the two of us?” He takes her hands in his, and hopes she understands. 

Understands that he loves her. That he has for a long time. Probably since she slapped him in the face for urging Judas to betray-

“Jughead,” she murmurs softly, her smile slightly disbelieving, and she reaches up a hand to cup his cheek. Her skin is cool, and his is hot to the touch. “You’re the kindest demon I’ve ever known.”

It’s an insult to his nature, really, but he’ll take it. “Still devilishly handsome, I hope?” he teases, and she hums around a laugh. 

But she doesn’t take him up on his offer. “I’m not going to runaway from earth. Or from my responsibilities. Or from helping people have better days. I know I break a few rules here and there, but…” she shrugs, “earth is my home now. Heaven hasn’t been for…some time.”

He can understand that. He doesn’t really want to go back to hell, if he can help it. Even though he does miss Toni and Fangs. 

She reaches up onto her tiptoes, and kisses the corner of his mouth. He inhales so sharply that she giggles, and it sounds like the sweetest melody he’s ever heard. “But since I am breaking rules, I don’t think it matters too much, that I like you,” and she twines their fingers together. 

Jughead fights his blush (immortal demons do not _blush)_ , and clears his throat with a nod. “Okay, fine. New plan: stay on earth with you. I like it.”

She kisses him again, and goes to make him some tea.

He might still have to do some bad stuff, here and there, but less, he hopes. Besides, if Betty the Angel can break rules, then he sure as hell can too. 

And to prove it, he performs a little miracle, just for her.

It starts to snow in the middle of summer and her delighted smile makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time and I have no excuses. Eat cake, hydrate and get enough sleep. 
> 
> I love you all
> 
> x


End file.
